moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valythra Bloodmoon
|Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Female|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 264 (At Death)|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = * * New Horde * Apophis (Formerly)|Row 5 title = Occupation(s)|Row 5 info = Owner of Suncrown Pastries (Formerly) Oculus of Apophis (Formerly) Matriarch of House Solflame (Self-Proclaimed)|Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Alytheria Bloodmoon (Grandmother, Undead) Zyanel Bloodmoon (Mother, Undead) Raitaus Solflame (Father, Deceased) Halorast Solflame (Uncle, Deceased) |Row 7 title = Date of Death|Row 7 info = 14 December 38 L.C.|Row 8 title = Cause of Death|Row 8 info = Bitten and drained by a San'layn (Alive)|Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = }}Valythra Solflame '''(formerly known as '''Oculus) is a San'layn woman who was the former owner of Suncrown Pastries and the former leader''' '''of Apophis. Biography Disappointment Valythra Solflame was born as the only child of Raitaus Solflame and Zyanel Bloodmoon. Even from the moment of her birth, Valythra was underweight and prone to sickness. She was named in honor of her grandmother, Alytheria Bloodmoon. As a daughter of House Solflame, Valythra was expected to train herself to become resilient, living a life without indulgence or entitlement and undergoing rigorous training. Raitaus believed that raising Valythra to live such a life would prevent her from becoming complacent through luxury like many Quel'dorei nobility were. However, despite being applied to physical training at a young age, she was consistently unsuccessful as a fighter. Eventually, Raitaus accepted that Valythra would not be able to achieve the expertise and discipline that he had hoped for her, even despite her protests and desire to continue. Determined to not allow Valythra to live without discipline and skills of her own, he consulted his brother and Valythra's uncle, Halorast Solflame. The two eventually agreed to enroll Valythra at the Falthrien Academy on the Sunstrider Isle. At the academy, Valythra was at least adequately successful in her academic endeavors, but was by no means a prodigy. As the years went by and Valythra entered adolescence, she developed a flair for romance and courtship. While frequently living under the strict eyes of her father and uncle, at the academy Valythra enjoyed a relative freedom from her family, which she spent among her classmates. Despite this, Valythra's weaknesses caught up with her. Her short height and slim frame made her a choice target for harassment, and her magical potential was minimal. However, in order to protect herself from harassment, she became well-versed in illusion magic to conceal herself from sight. For all her shortcomings, invisibility became almost second nature to Valythra. While Halorast and Zyanel expressed admiration for Valythra's newfound talent for illusion magic, Raitaus remained disapproving, especially towards her desire to run from confrontation. Though she seemed to discipline herself against complacence, her sense of will ultimately proved to be wanting. In her adulthood, Valythra graduated from Falthrien Academy, but did little to apply her magical talent. Desiring a life that would be safe and secure, with minimal danger from harassment, Valythra began to study the culinary arts. She used her talent for cooking to begin a pastry business known as Suncrown Pastries, based in Suncrown Village. While her decision was viewed as an embarrassment to her father, her mother and uncle supported her independence and business regularly. Fall of Quel'thalas One morning, as Valythra and Halorast began to walk through the Eversong Woods, they were ambushed by a pair of flying creatures. Valythra alerted her uncle to them, who promptly defended the pair as they witnessed the Scourge marching across the land. He was able to destroy the adversaries who had attacked them but promptly took Valythra's hand to flee to the nearby Fairbreeze Village. Upon arrival at the village, Valythra doubled over and vomited from the sight and smell of the approaching Scourge. A local medic treated her while Halorast consulted with the nearby guards. As he did so, a Scourge meat wagon fired a projectile of rotting flesh at a nearby structure, causing it to rain down upon both Valythra and the medic. The medic was killed by a protruding bone as Halorast immediately took hold of Valythra once again to flee. This time, Halorast realized that simply fleeing north would not suffice; they had to find a way to stay off of the Scourge's path. Valythra screamed and sobbed, traumatized by the invasion and the death surrounding her as many Quel'dorei were killed. Halorast led her past the Sunsail Anchorage to the the coast the Murlocs lived in camps. Driving off a smaller, relatively underpopulated camp of Murlocs before taking shelter. Valythra huddled tightly against Halorast continuously sobbing. They stayed at the camp for days on end before Halorast suddenly felt incredibly unwell. Upon checking Valythra's condition, he discovered that her eyes had become a dim white, rather than the sky blue they used to be. Halorast attempted to carry Valythra to the Anchorage, hoping someone could help them, but there was no one there. The two collapsed, lying on the road for hours before a search party finally found them and helped them regroup with everyone else. Everyone suffered from a similar affliction of weakness, as the effects of the Sunwell's destruction became apparent. After the Sunwell's destruction, Valythra became seemingly bedridden, sometimes even incapable of awakening while her mother cared for her. Her father slipped into a depression, with the House of Solflame going dark for a lengthy period of time. Aftermath After the fall of Quel'Thalas, the Quel'dorei were left in desperate need of a new source of magic. In response to the calamity that befell the elves, House Solflame established a new tradition stating that no family member would be allowed to be raised into undeath. Anyone who was raised was to be "euthanized" as soon as possible, and any family who died from that day forward would be cremated. As the survivors of the invasion became the Sin'dorei, Valythra's father regained his strength to join the Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider in the ruins of Dalaran that would lead the Blood Elves into Outland and eventually into the fold of Illidan's Forces. The Sin'dorei's hunger for magic was eventually met with a solution through Fel. The absence of her controlling father and the renewal of her strength through Fel magic gave Valythra an unexpected independence. No longer overburdened by Raitaus' watchful eye, and with Halorast assisting in the efforts to repair and reclaim Quel'thalas, Valythra was able to pursue her own interests and agenda. Valythra revisited her old home in Suncrown Village and her business, Suncrown Pastries. Still traumatized by the devastation, she was deeply affected even further to see how her life's work had been reduced to nothing. She became materialistic, wishing to compensate for her losses, leading to what would eventually develop into a dark habit of thievery. Valythra took advantage of the Blood Elves' desperate situation and began to fence whatever she had stolen, striving to reclaim what wealth she had in order to reopen Suncrown Pastries. As time went on and she indulged in her thieving career, the Blood Elves were finally met with an opportunity to join the Horde. While the Blood Elves seemed willing to cooperate with the Horde, Valythra was hesitant. She had ill feelings towards the Orcs and Trolls after the Second War, and despised the Forsaken even more for their undead nature and relation to the Scourge. However, she ultimately accepted that Quel'thalas needed to recover, and the Horde were offering to assist. Her faith in Forsaken grew somewhat when she learned that the former Ranger-General, Sylvanas Windrunner, was leading the undead of the Horde. Valythra finally reopened Suncrown Pastries in Silvermoon City not long after Dar'Khan Drathir's defeat. Despite achieving this, she continued to reap the rewards of her thievery, reluctant to put the old habit aside. Valythra became indulgent in vice and luxury, her flirtatious behavior escalating into lustful promiscuity towards men. During the Outland Campaign, Raitaus unexpectedly returned to Quel'thalas. Outraged to discover the Forsaken populating the elven land, the patriarch promptly established a new rule for House Solflame stating that the house would never recognize the Forsaken - or any undead - as being allies or welcome to them. Despite distancing themselves greatly from the Horde, the house stood by Raitaus' decision. Raitaus joined the Shattered Sun on the Isle of Quel'danas to assist with the efforts of reclaiming the Sunwell. When the Shattered Sun was finally successful, Valythra began to abandon her use of Fel magic to tap into the revived Sunwell. Her eyes gradually began to change to a golden hue over the years as a result. Apophis As the Burning Legion returned to invade the planet once again, everyone across Azeroth had a vested interest in the conflict, including those among the Scourge. Alytheria Bloodmoon, Valythra's grandmother who had been lost to the Scourge, returned to his family and the Horde. Valythra, like all of Alytheria's descendants, revered her like nothing else in life. Valythra willingly committed herself to Alytheria. For her devotion, she soon revealed a great secret to her granddaughter, shedding her illusion to reveal her San'layn form, and her Blood Royalty. Valythra was utterly amazed by the San'layn form and the strength it bore, viewing it as being magnificent to behold and unlike anything she had ever seen. As Alytheria demonstrated her strength and power, Valythra became envious, craving the power of the San'layn for herself after two centuries of living with weakness and vulnerability. To Valythra, the San'layn were a door to strength she had never once possessed. Despite her wonder, Alytheria refused to turn her. She went on to found Apophis for the Horde, creating a complex spy network disguised as what would be publicly known as a special forces organization. Seeking to win Alytheria's favor to become a San'layn, Valythra joined Alytheria's new organization as the Cloak of Apophis, using her skill with invisibility and stealth to become the head of the Espionage agency. Alytheria became the Oculus to lead Apophis. Despite the leadership of Apophis being governed by family and a personal bias as a result, Valythra accepted her newfound duty with pride. A patriot of Quel'thalas, Valythra felt like she finally had an opportunity to serve her people, and she did. Years of expecting her to be a soldier denied her true calling as an infiltrator and an informant. She surpassed expectations as the Cloak of Apophis. Despite this, Alytheria continued to refuse Valythra the gift of the Darkfallen. She requested an opportunity to learn blood magic, at the very least, but Alytheria staunchly refused for little more than her promiscuity. Earlier before, when she had been investigating Aelenicus Sunblade as a potential traitor to the Horde, she had indulged her lust and kissed the paladin despite her better judgment, and Alytheria strongly disapproved. Despite her vow to make amends and cut off ties to Aelenicus, Alytheria never conceded to Valythra's demands, and refused to teach her blood magic or convert her into a San'layn. Eventually, Alytheria disappeared, appointing Valythra as the Oculus without ever granting her gift. A New San'layn Is Born As Valythra was appointed the new Oculus, Alytheria Bloodmoon disappeared out of contact and could not be reached by any of the members of Apophis. Feeling cheated by Alytheria's refusal to turn her into a San'layn, Valythra sought out a new San'layn who could potentially turn her. In her efforts, Valythra located Tyrinade Moonsong, the Red Lady of the Onyx Rose Order. Valythra learned through eavesdropping that Tyrinade was a San'layn, and pulled her over for a personal request to be turned. Though Tyrinade was cautious and made certain that Valythra was not being reckless, and that this was something she wanted. When asked why she wanted to be turned, Valythra described feeling like she lived a life of perpetual weakness and disappointment and wanted something more. Tyrinade agreed to turn Valythra, with the expectation that she should prepare herself and bring a sacrifice for the upcoming ritual. Valythra began her preparations, transferring ownership of Suncrown Pastries, appointing a substitute leader of Apophis - Valansera Lavier - and meeting with her mother one last time before her turning. Finally, on the day she was to be turned, Valythra took an Alliance prisoner named Allisiya Marson to the Onyx Rose's keep to be her sacrifice. Valythra was escorted to the location of choice by the Onyx Rose, where her captive was imprisoned. Tyrinade took Valythra to the center of the chamber, where she asked if Valythra was still certain that she wanted to be turned. Upon replying yes, Valythra braced herself before Tyrinade took hold of the woman and bit her on the neck, draining her and killing her before filling her with the essence of the San'layn. Valythra's golden eyes turned a scarlet red as a result, and upon reanimating was immediately hungry for blood. Tyrinade promptly guided her to where Allisiya was held. Being the only living entity present, Valythra fixated upon her. The human was released from her cage, and Valythra pounced on her, burying her newly grown fangs in the woman's throat and draining her of her blood. After she was finally able to sate her bloodlust, Valythra's cognizance returned and left her horrified of her deeds and what she had become, with seemingly no memory of how or why she had been turned. Confused and afraid, she was to be kept by the Onyx Rose in their keep for a prolonged period of time until they were confident she had developed self-control. As Valythra struggled to control herself and learn, a brief crisis struck when Tyrinade returned to the Onyx Rose in a state of blood drunkenness. As the Onyx Rose lured Tyrinade to the basement of the keep, Valythra's hunger sought out one of the only living people present among the company, a paladin named Aradori Yuan. As the paladin stood within dangerous proximity of Valythra, the nascent San'layn could no longer control herself and attacking Aradori, biting her throat. The Onyx Rose removed and restrained Valythra, where she was kept under watch by the Death Knight, Gavarian Nightblade, to ensure she did not harm anyone else. While restrained in the basement, Valythra was visited by Malaise. Malaise, wanting to see Valythra return to her position as the Oculus and working for Apophis, offered to help Valythra to recover her memories through an alchemical concoction. At the same time, it was suggested to Valythra that she learn the Scourge language and study in the Rose's library. As she did so, Malaise soon completed the potion that Valythra had been waiting for. Valythra began to remember the entirety of her past, but did not show the shift in personality or acceptance for her old life that Malaise expected. Malaise admitted that she secretly wanted the Oculus to come back from their efforts and that Valythra seemed reluctant to do so. The day after, the Onyx Rose gathered to carry out a wedding for two of its members, with Valythra joining to observe the ceremony and enjoy the following reception. For the reception, Tyrinade offered Valythra a bottle of bloodwine to allow her to enjoy herself, provided she did not drink too much. Despite the warning, Valythra drank too quickly and became blood drunk, her reduced inhibitions bringing her lustful desires, compounded by her natural inclination to feed on blood. Though she was tempted to feed on one of the few living attendees of the reception, Valythra was more fixated on the Death Knight, Gavarian. The fledgling San'layn began to court the man before drawing him to a private location, where she proceeded to kiss him. The two embraced as Valythra's blood drunkenness began to wane, and Gavarian brought her back to the keep of the Onyx Rose. A few days later, Tyrinade brought Valythra to a meeting to introduce new members to Moranai Sunstrike's house. Enjoying her first real reunion with another person from her life, Valythra took interest when Tyrinade referred to her as her "penultimate achievement" and desired to know who seemed to be of a greater success than her. Nevertheless, Valythra took great satisfaction in Tyrinade's pride. Shortly after, Valythra decided to speak to Tyrinade in private, both to learn who her greatest achievement was and if it was possible to achieve an even greater power as a San'layn. During this conversation, Valythra learned of the Blood Royalty that the San'layn used to have, as well as gaining insight on the experiences of members of the Scourge. Though she had no guarantee that she would ever achieve Tyrinade's level of power, she was satisfied with what she had learned and to know that the Red Lady was proud of her. One day, while idling by the fountain in Onyx Rose's keep, Valythra expressed her hunger for blood while contemplating the subject of Blood Royalty. Attempting to offer a solution, a member provided Valythra with a pair of bags containing blood, however the blood itself was old and effectively devoid of the life essence required for sustenance. Upon consuming it, Valythra began to feel sick, requiring Gavarian and another Rosen to guide her to the pits for live blood. While feeding live offered her a respite from her illness, Valythra remained weak and effectively bedridden. The Purging of House Solflame As Gavarian and Valythra bonded, the former asked if she would ever return to Apophis as its leader. Though she took Malaise's interests into concern, Valythra felt as though being the Oculus was a genuinely unpleasant experience where she was forced to tell lie after lie. Furthermore, she was no longer loyal to Apophis, but instead to Tyrinade. She decided that, to be happy, she would stay with the Onyx Rose, and shed her role as the leader of Apophis. After a night of feeding, Valythra and Gavarian met behind a chapel. The two engaged in amorous activity before Valythra mentioned a place that her family had owned, called the Solflame Enclave. Though it was closed off to undead, Valythra toyed with the notion of "reacquiring" the Enclave from her living family, with a strong implication of murder. Gavarian showed an interest in Valythra's future ownership of the Enclave and of House Solflame. With that, Valythra agreed to reclaim her name of Solflame. Gavarian's venture to the Enclave resulted in a battle with Raitaus Solflame and the revelation that her family had been looking for her through missing persons notices. As she was being trained to summon Death Gates by Tyrinade, Valythra finally came forward to her asking for assistance in reclaiming her house. She requested that Raitaus and Halorast Solflame be killed, and that Zyanel Bloodmoon be driven away from Quel'thalas, with the Solflame Enclave left undamaged so that she may return to it. While on a patrol with the Onyx Rose in the Eversong Woods, Valythra discovered a Quel'dorei man at a grave and immediately apprehended him. The man - Arlien Silvershield - was brought to the Onyx Rose crypts, where Valythra was tasked with his torture and interrogation. Tampering with his senses, Valythra caused immense pain through both physical torment and the use of sound. As the torture went on, Valythra became increasingly tempted by the man's heartbeat before Tyrinade finally ordered her to bite him. Digging her fangs deep into his neck, Valythra unwittingly came close to enthralling the man before Tyrinade ordered her to stop and bring him before her. Tyrinade then proceeded to properly enthrall him and send him on his way back to the Alliance. Deeply fascinated by Tyrinade's ability, Valythra came forward asking to be taught, only to be told that she had come extremely close to doing it herself. Though Tyrinade herself did not use it often, she was willing to teach the neophyte as it was a part of being San'layn. While the Onyx Rose saw to the deaths of two of the House's members - Zyanel Bloodmoon and Halorast Solflame - Valythra began to improperly feed on accident, resulting in her becoming blood-starved. She proceeded to attack two of the living members of the Onyx Rose out of hunger, fighting off two other members before finally being subdued by Gavarian and Tyrinade. She was promptly restrained and placed in a muzzle to keep her from harming anyone else. After recovering from her blood-starved state, she was again bound by a chain until she was deemed to be in control of her urges. She was brought to a meeting for the Silvermoon Magistrate where she sought to assist Tyrinade in the establishment of a San'layn Embassy. She was alarmed when a proposal was made to bar anyone bearing some form of corruption - including undead - from visiting the Sunwell. Outraged, Valythra made her stance clear before the topic was shelved and the meeting continued. When the meeting ended and Valythra returned to the Onyx Rose keep, one of the higher ranking members discovered Valythra's recent incident in becoming blood-starved. The debate that ensued angered Valythra as she felt as though she was being ignored even further, and she stormed off to the pits to feed for the night. Not long after, Valythra accidentally overfed on one of the cattle and became increasingly fearful of Tyrinade's wrath. The Onyx Rose finally laid siege upon the Solflame Enclave that Valythra desired, and in doing so killed Raitaus Solflame. However, Raitaus initiated a series of detonations that left the Enclave in ruins as the Onyx Rose escaped. Hysterical, desperate, and lost in denial, Valythra fled the Onyx Rose to return to the Enclave alone. Alone Having fled to the Solflame Enclave, Valythra became lost in her denial. Desperate to believe that her efforts to eradicate her family had not been for nothing, terrified of her likely death at Tyrinade's hands, and still living in the shadow of Tyrinade's lich, Valythra began to delude herself into believing she had power. She dressed herself in the noble garments of her family and proclaimed herself as the new Matriarch of House Solflame, deciding to live alone in the ruins of the Enclave. As onlookers gathered outside the destroyed Enclave, she began barring any means of entrance to ensure no one could enter uninvited. With no one to stop her, Valythra began to live in blissful ignorance of reality, dancing throughout the ruins as her home. Appearance Valythra is a very small woman, having a height of roughly five feet and possessing a very slim frame, a combination of traits that have often been looked down upon. She has naturally black hair that reaches past her shoulders, often styled into curls. She typically chooses to wear dresses of some manner, which tend to range from colors of white to red to black, often having a Thalassian influence. Valythra used to have fair skin and golden eyes due to ties to the Sunwell. However, since her death and being raised as a San'layn, Valythra has become as pale as a corpse, with a crimson hue to her eyes. Inside her mouth are also a pair of vampiric fangs. Her ears are no long elven, but instead have become more akin to a bat's. Her nose has undergone a similar change, becoming upturned and flattened. When Valythra is blood-starved, her body becomes emaciated and gaunt, the bones beneath her skin plain to see. As a member of Apophis, she carries the mark of the organization on her right ankle, resembling a pair of intertwined snakes. Though always concealed by her hair, a rune is placed on the back of her neck. Personality In public, Valythra expresses a warm and sociable demeanor, always inviting to others. She tends to show some degree of innocence and humility, to such a degree that she often appears to be vulnerable. Valythra is often very proud, bordering on arrogant and even egomaniacal, when circumstances allow her to flaunt her superiority. In reality, however, she is often scared, insecure, and vulnerable, flaws typically made visible when she is threatened. Valythra can mask her facial expressions well enough, but will involuntarily emote through her ear movements. Valythra has historically shown some degree of promiscuity, having frequently engaged in carnal activities for pleasure alone. She holds a preference for speaking in Thalassian, fluent in Orcish only out of necessity. She seems to hold a great reverence for San'layn, viewing them as "magnificent" and "beautiful" and secretly desiring to become one. Her motivation for becoming a San'layn is largely due to an immense dissatisfaction with herself, believing that she is frail and weak due to her size and inability to fight. She has had history of being a patriot of Quel'thalas. Skills '''Languages: '''Valythra is fluent in Thalassian, Common, and Orcish, and is proficient in Scourge language. She is currently studying the Nerubian language. '''Physical: '''Valythra is light on her feet and surprisingly agile, but has little to no strength or constitution whatsoever. Anything heavier than leather armor is too much for her to bear. She tends to wield a dagger if she is in need of a weapon. '''Magical: '''Valythra's sole magical strength lies in Illusion magic, which she most frequently uses to turn invisible or tamper with another's sensory input. She has no other magical talent. Category:Blood Elf Category:New Horde Category:Illusionists Category:Thieves Category:Apophis Category:San'layn Category:Undead Category:House Solflame Category:Characters Category:Silvermoon Magistrate